A Lady's Armor
by honestgrins
Summary: To be Chosen by a dragon is a great honor. To be caught between two is dangerous. A Klaroline Gives Back drabble incentive for LynyrdLionheart!
"This place is incredible," Bonnie said, dreamily running a finger along the pink stone walls. Despite the dust, the structure was perfectly intact.

After all his efforts to court her, Enzo had really gone above and beyond to give her an adventure. When he first suggested exploring the abandoned castle near the falls, Bonnie thought he was kidding. Their village might pride itself on the legends of old, but the crumbling stone hidden in forest held nothing but forgotten stories.

In the absence of facts, however, lay the opportunity for tales of ghosts and monsters. The elders took great pains to protect the village from uncertainty; Bonnie's grandmother even went so far as to place a boundary spell around the castle. Sheila called it tradition, one passed through the generations for reasons no one could remember. She knew that to break the peace would be nothing less than sacrilege, as she often reminded Bonnie.

Sheila was wiser than most. Even as she taught her granddaughter everything she knew about magic and the rules, her heart beat in anticipation when Bonnie's powers grew. Her girl was meant for greater roles than a keeper of the status quo.

Bonnie Bennett was born to break the rules.

Having fallen hard and fast for the beautiful Bonnie as childhood friends, Enzo knew this. It was why he chose to swallow his fear and dared her to lift Sheila's boundary spell. His need to prove his worthiness appeared to pay off, for Bonnie's smile was brighter than any he had ever seen.

Shuffling nervously through rotted chairs and ancient detritus, Enzo followed her further into the castle. "You are pleased," he asked, smiling uncertainly. "I know going against your grandmother's magic-"

"It's fine, Enzo," Bonnie insisted with a laugh. "If she really wanted me to stay away, she wouldn't have told me how to lift the spell in the first place. Look at these tapestries! They're so intricate, and I cannot imagine how old they must be."

He smiled, watching her bounce around the room, carefree and inquisitive. "Sing for me, darling," he called out. The echo was slight in the small anteroom, but the corridor Bonnie had found was much larger. Enzo loved when she sang.

Rolling her eyes, Bonnie spun around to hum a few notes. "La, la," she sang, lilting and playful. The sound bounced off the walls, the pure happiness radiating from Bonnie's voice making them both smile.

But the echoes did not fade, even as their smiles did.

The music grew louder, the hum of the very air building toward a deafening vibration of the castle itself. Stones shook as Enzo reached for Bonnie, clutching her close. "Come on," he cried, pulling her toward the exit.

"No," she whispered, though he had no hope of hearing her as she pushed forward into the corridor. "There's something- Something's down there."

Enzo rushed to follow her. The walls were rumbling around them, and he feared Bonnie's safety as she began to run. "Bonnie!"

The hum had dulled in her ears when she finally reached a large chamber. Her eyes were automatically drawn to the beautiful ceiling of stained glass, the sunlight filtering down in pinks and greens. Smiling, Bonnie turned to Enzo. Rather than the stunned look of the amazed, however, all she saw was a horrified confusion on his face. "What?"

While her eyes flew to the ceiling, his had gone straight to the massive crater in the floor. Stones hadn't just fallen away through the ages, though. "Those are claw marks," he whispered in terror. "Something tore the floor out."

Moving closer toward the edge of the giant hole, Bonnie crouched to run her hand along the broken crags. "Whatever it was, it must have been quite large to do this sort of damage," she reasoned. She peeked over the edge, annoyed when Enzo pulled her back. "It looks like a cavern," Bonnie said excitedly. "You had promised an adventure."

"Not like this," Enzo answered firmly. "We should go, your grandmother will not be pleased as it is."

"Exactly," Bonnie pointed out, swaying away from him just as the humming unexpectedly started again. Taken by surprise, she uncharacteristically tripped toward the crater. Bonnie let out a shriek as she frantically reached for Enzo just in time to pull him down with her.

They fell clutching each other, the overwhelming tones starting to drown in the sound of running water. The falls must have been near, but Enzo was far more concerned with protecting his love. A bit more practical, Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and focused all her magic on a safe landing. She summoned a gust of wind, just powerful enough to somewhat cushion their impact on the cavern floor.

"Gah," Enzo cried out, gripping his arm. "I think it's broken," he explained, having landed on his elbow.

Bonnie shushed him, having taken a broad hit to her left hip and shoulder. "We're alive," she reminded him. "I can heal us in a minute, I need to catch my breath."

As Enzo shifted closer to look over her cuts and scrapes, the hum had turned to a roar that shook the cavern violently. Scared, all he wanted was to get Bonnie out of there. Given the determined look on her face, though, he knew she was far from giving up. "Love, we can't-"

"Where are you hurt?" Her question was brusque; she was clearly impatient to find the source of the noise.

Resigned, he held out his pained arm.

Bonnie closed her eyes and mumbled a spell, Enzo's grimace abating immediately. She had often healed him over the years, but never an injury so large or so quickly. Seeing his glance of concern, she just smiled. "I feel strong here," she said. "I can't explain it."

Choosing to ignore her own bruises, Bonnie accepted Enzo's assistance in standing up. "Let's go," she chided, already running to where the hum was loudest.

"Slow down," Enzo called as she rounded a corner, only to run right into her frozen form when he caught up. "What?"

Shaking, Bonnie couldn't speak. Enzo looked up to find the reason why.

A much larger cavern opened to a wall of moving water; the entrance must lie near the top of the falls for none of their village to have discovered it. More concerning, however, was the large dragon coiled in the dry end. It noisily grumbled, clearly the source of the deafening sounds that had led Bonnie and Enzo down into the cavern in the first place.

The dragon shifted uncomfortably, much like Bonnie did when she hated to rise in the morning. If Enzo were a betting man, he would assume the beast to have been sleeping for all those forgotten ages.

And Bonnie was the one to awaken it.

* * *

 _Many years later_

Bursting through the courtyard of her brother's castle, Rebekah Mikaelson was livid. She had gone to so much trouble, ensuring the ball she planned would only be attended by the finest ladies in the land, and her louse of a brother didn't bother to show up. "Niklaus," she called out, letting the rage come forth in her tone. "Niklaus, you show yourself right now!"

"He's not here, sister."

She turned to find Kol smirking at her from the kitchen's entrance. "Of course," she spat. "I should have known you would be here to encourage his reckless disregard for tradition."

Kol rolled his eyes at his baby sister's dramatics. "His only disregard is to the shackles you are attempting to fasten around his ankles," Kol said. "Though I suppose I should be glad you haven't turned your sights on me yet."

"You're hopeless," Rebekah sneered. "And you have no need for a wife while you live under our brother's roof. He has a home to keep and a responsibility to this castle now. Marriage is a reasonable and necessary step for a man of his stature."

"And it has nothing to do with you wanting to strike out on your own, does it," Kol asked suggestively. "If Nik gets a wife, you don't have to play den mother anymore."

Straightening her shoulders, Rebekah had the grace to accept the admonishment. "He will never allow me to marry while I am expected to manage his house," she pointed out. "It's not fair to me, and he knows it."

A roar ripped through the skies, alerting the siblings below to dart into the kitchen just before a golden dragon dropped into the courtyard. Kol quickly grabbed a skinned rabbit from the table, running out to feed the beast as his brother disembarked from its back. "Gird your loins, Nik," he warned, tossing the game to the dragon. "Bekah's here for your head."

Klaus ignored his brother's innuendo in favor of checking the status of his dragon after their arduous flight. "Aurea," he whispered conspiratorially, gliding his fingers across her scales. He looked for irregularities or signs of wear, but she seemed perfectly content to lie in the sun. "Regal as ever," he joked as she clipped his escape her wing. He stroked it lovingly before leaving her to rest.

"What's the problem, Rebekah," he sighed, moving past his siblings to fetch some food from the kitchen. Even if he wasn't the one with wings, flying was a tiring endeavor. Dealing with his little sister's tantrum was not a high priority for him at the moment. "Is this about your party again?"

"You do not comprehend the effort I expended to give you the opportunity to find a wife of good standing," she seethed as he bit into an apple. "Finn was adamantly against hosting the event, but I hounded Sage for weeks to get him to soften. I took great pains to find accomplished ladies with fine families, all for you."

"No, for you," Klaus corrected. "I have no need, desire, or time for a wife, as I've told you. Repeatedly."

Stomping her foot, Rebekah tore the apple from his hand and slammed it on the table. "Because you're spending it with that creature instead of planning for the rest of your life," she yelled.

Dragons were not a sensitive species generally, but they did feel pride — and when it was tested. Through the door, Klaus could see Aurea's head raise from the ground curiously. A thin plume of smoke raised from a nostril. "Watch your tone, sister," he said coldly. "You should not be so cavalier when dealing with dragons."

Rebekah's eyes narrowed dangerously. "And you should not be so cavalier when dealing with me," she warned. Unwilling to stay a minute longer, she turned on her heel to enter the castle proper. She was done with her brothers for the day.

"You're going to pay for that, you know," Kol said. He leaned against the wall, watching his brother tear at a loaf of bread. "Rebekah can't stay here forever, and she will come to hate you."

Klaus looked up, surprised by Kol's serious demeanor. He was always the jovial brother. "I don't understand why she wants to leave," Klaus admitted, running a hand through his hair. "Aurea-"

"Doesn't hold the same fascination for us," Kol interrupted. "She chose you, but we were not a part of that deal. You were Chosen to be a caretaker, not us."

"Always and forever," Klaus said, reminding Kol of the promise they once made. The Mikaelson siblings may not always get along, but their bond was forged in iron. Their dreadful parents had done nothing but bring them into the world, then punish them for the inconvenience.

Klaus had been especially mistreated upon the reveal he was only his mother's son. Apparently, his obsession with dragons was a natural inclination from his true father, a Chosen caretaker passing through their village. Having taken on a mistress that year, Mikael was well aware he had no part in creating Esther's third son. The resentment and hostility of their marriage had worsened over time; in hindsight, Klaus was sure his younger siblings were Mikael's attempts to recapture his lost dignity in the face of a bastard child.

Luckily, Mikael and Esther had died before the bastard stumbled upon a golden egg, and were therefore left out of the family's good fortune to have one of the Chosen among its ranks.

"I have always shared the wealth," Klaus insisted, angry at Kol's unimpressed expression. "Part of being a caretaker is the extension of life as a result of the dragon's magic. If Rebekah leaves, she willingly chooses to grow older while I might never would."

"It's the choice that matters," Kol sighed, shaking his head. "You allow Finn to keep his own home, Elijah to travel."

Growling, Klaus threw what remained of his bread. "Elijah returns plenty, and Finn has always enjoyed the dull life relegated to average humans," he spat. "I am Chosen, and I want more than the provincial life Rebekah proclaims as necessary. You understand, you stay."

"It's the magic that intrigues me," Kol answered softly. "I can certainly appreciate the protection and freedom that comes from an all but immortal life, but this castle offers little in the way of a true life. What about ten years, a hundred, a thousand down the line? Brother, is it truly worth your family's hearts for you to keep us close?"

Again struck by his brother's solemnity, Klaus nodded. "I'll take it under consideration," he promised. "In the meantime, I've come across rumors of another dragon's keep in a nearby village. Aurea grows territorial, and it took everything in me to persuade her to fly home before evaluating any potential threat."

"Always hunting for more," Kol joked, finally looking like the carefree brother Klaus knew. "I don't know which takes up more space, Aurea's greed or your ego."

"You're welcome to join," Klaus offered nervously. Clearly, he needed to spend more quality time with his siblings if he hoped to keep them near. "If it's magic you like, there's nothing like flying."

Smiling crookedly, Kol laughed at his brother's earnest expression. "Why not?"

* * *

Legs shaking with exhilaration, Kol slipped off of Aurea's back. He laughed heartily. "You're right," he admitted. "Flying is something else."

Klaus patted Aurea's head, the dragon preening under his attentions. "We'll be back soon, lovely," he promised. "I want to get the lay of the land before hunting for treasure."

Huffing in annoyance, Aurea let out a burst of smoke as she bounded upward. The wind caught her wings and she flew straight up to find cloud cover. Klaus sighed as he watched, her impatience noted.

"She'll probably have the exact location before we do," he told Kol. "Let us go to the market. I need to gather more information about the local dragon, and there will surely be some busybodies about."

In less than an hour, Klaus had collected various stories of giant shadows in the sky, a strange glow emanating from the falls, and an abandoned castle protected by a spell. No one had dared to put a name to these strange occurrences. Sensitive to a dragon's magic, though, Klaus was confident one such beast lived among this sheltered hamlet.

"Nik," Kol called, getting his brother's attention.

Klaus had been speaking with the butcher about strange deliveries of large game, which unexpectedly appeared on his doorstep during the night from time to time. Klaus turned to find Kol with an older woman, looking stern. Her aura all but warned him to stay away, a sure sign that Klaus had reason to question her. "I sense magic," he said, walking up to the pair. "Are you a witch, then?"

"I don't see what that has to do with you, _Chosen_ ," she answered coldly. "Our village has nothing for you or your dragon."

"Sheila here," Kol broke in with a meaningful look to Klaus, "is one of the village elders. She's the one who cast the protection spell over the castle."

Nodding, Klaus heeded the warning that the woman was powerful. More than that, she probably had all the information he desired. "And what is in that castle that must be protected?"

"Tradition," she answered in a hard voice. "If it is land you are looking to claim, this territory has been marked for scores of generations before me. I would not suggest treading on that peace."

Though he had been about to retort, Klaus's attention was suddenly diverted to a change in the air. He turned, his gaze drawn to a head of blonde curls bobbing through the market's crowd. She was too far away to get a proper look, but something about her made Klaus want to follow. "Who is that?"

Looking like she swallowed something distasteful, Sheila didn't even have to glance in the direction Klaus was staring. "That is my granddaughter's dearest friend, and she has no need for your interference," she warned. "Be gone from this village, you will cause only trouble for us all."

No sooner had Sheila finished speaking, the blonde girl turned to meet Klaus's stare across the market. Something like fire shot through his veins, everything in him calling out to the girl coolly regarding him with a slight tilt to her head. As he stepped toward her, though, she turned on her heel and quickly walked further away.

"Kol," he said, nodding to the old witch. His brother could more charmingly handle her suspicion, considering his deep respect for those who wielded magic rather than those who just happened to benefit from it. Klaus would instead put his talents to tracking the strange girl who dared to run from him.

Darting through the various stalls and people, Klaus focused all his senses on the blonde. The market behind him, he was about to reach the forest when a warm hand pulled him around the corner of a building. His chest puffed out indignantly until he realized it was the blonde who had grabbed him. Her eyes were narrowed in anger as her whole body heaved with slow, deliberate breaths.

"Who flies above?"

Klaus reared his head back in surprise, but the blonde was unyielding. Shoving him back against the wall, she pressed forward until they were chest to chest. "I won't ask again, Chosen," she snarled.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing asking impertinent questions of a dragon's caretaker," he countered. Part of it was hubris, sure, but he mainly wanted to see her react to his needling. "I am Klaus Mikaelson," he said pointedly, hoping for reciprocation. There was something about her that called to him; the way her hair shone in the sunlight, the fierce expression in her face made him desire to see more. The experience was altogether new to Klaus.

Like claws, she dug her nails into his chest so certainly that he almost believed she could tear through his jacket. Apparently, she did not kid when making demands and she would not ask again.

"My dragon flies above the clouds," he finally answered, watching her closely for any indication of her feelings on the subject. "Aurea, sired by Angelus and borne of Marine, by way of the White Oak Masters." Given the accident of his encountering her egg, the Masters had gone to great pains to teach him the history of her bloodline and inducting him into the Order of the Chosen. One of the first lessons was to take pride in the names and blood of your dragon.

Scoffing, the girl released him and stepped away. "Those upstart breeders," she muttered. "She must be a mere pup yet."

"She may be young," Klaus defended, moving toward the blonde in sync, "but Aurea grows every day, and she is one of the fastest of our Order."

"Congratulations, Chosen," she said mockingly. "Be gone, this land has been claimed and holds nothing of interest to a pet dragon or her imperious caretaker." She turned, quickly walking away from Klaus.

He would not let her run from him so easily again, however. "Do you speak for the dragon who lives in the castle," he asked, sure that the village's strange stories and apparent traditions add up to a lone creature. "I can feel magic radiating from you, and I can only assume you're a long-time caretaker."

The girl did not stop, but she did nothing to keep him from following her deeper into the forest. "Assume what you wish, but your dragon must vacate this territory soon," she warned. "Her youth is forgivable, but only just. A challenge would be very unwise."

"The Masters did not advise me against entering this land," Klaus said, struggling to keep up among the rough forest floor. She was clearly familiar with the path they took. "They would have mentioned a dragon's claim."

"Not if they don't recognize the claim itself," she muttered angrily. "The Order only monitors bairns of their own creation, as they cannot control the ancient ones."

Confused, Klaus only grew more determined for answers. "The ancient ones have died out," he said. "The Masters made sure of it, centuries ago."

"They would like to think so, I'm sure," she replied sternly, her curls whipping around as she turned to face him. "Only man would be so pathetic as to attempt domestication of something vastly more powerful. You speak of Aurea like she is a prized horse, and not a proud bastion of an older magic than your Masters could ever appreciate."

"You speak of your dragon in vagaries and non-answers," Klaus accused. "I know neither its name nor yours, an odd occurrence in our business."

"It is not our business," she clarified, moving to poke his chest. "I suggest you turn back, Chosen. Go back to your territory and take your pet with you."

He hadn't realized how close they were to the castle, but she turned and ran the rest of the way to the door. She threw it open, only pausing when she crossed the threshold; he discovered why when his own way was blocked by the protection spell in place. "Who are you," he growled, only knowing he needed the answer.

"Be gone," she ordered in a menacing tone, closing the door in his face.

Backing away, Klaus took in the vast size of the castle. He could hear running water, likely the falls the villagers had crowed about before he met her. Her opinions were too strong, too bitter, to be anything but the product of many years as a caretaker. Surely, the dragon she served could not be an ancient, though. It was impossible according to Klaus's education, and the Order of the Chosen was as ancient as the world of dragons.

 _Wasn't it?_

Before Klaus could ponder that thought, however, a surge of magic burst through him as the ground rumbled below. He couldn't put a name to it, but he felt utterly powerful just being near whatever magic was occurring. A roar rang out as there was a disruption to the sound of water, and it seemed like the forest itself froze in preparation.

Klaus stood rooted to his spot, knees trembling as the largest dragon he had ever seen emerged from within the nearby cliff. Though the wings looked cramped from disuse, a wide stretch was more than enough to raise the massive beast into flight. Water from the falls rained down from the dragon's skin as it flew over Klaus, who barely felt the drops as he took in its full size. Aurea was probably only half its length, without nearly the same girth or wingspan.

In a panic, Klaus searched the skies for Aurea. Her initial challenge for a hoard was not worth her life, a worry Klaus never had until faced with the possibility as he watched an ancient one hunt her down. Closing his eyes, he focused all of his senses to their bond and calling her home to him. The ground shook with a dragon's landing, and he was overjoyed that Aurea had come so quickly.

That joy drained when he opened his eyes to see the ancient standing proudly in front of him instead. On its back sat a dark-haired man angrily staring him down. "Gorgeous wants you to leave," he called out. "I suggest you heed her wishes."

"Gorgeous," Klaus asked, at a loss. That didn't seem like a name for an ancient. "I thought the girl spoke for the dragon. Who is she? Who are you?"

"I'm Enzo, a companion," he answered, only for the ancient to puff out an irritated plume of smoke. "I do not speak for Gorgeous, I merely try to respect her desires. And her desire is for you and your dragon to leave this territory."

Klaus faced the beast fully. While his first impression was a bright blue hide, the sunlight revealed a more light green sheen to her visage. Her tail was ridged as it laid there imposingly, but her head was beautifully spiked with diamond-like tips.

She was the most beautiful dragon he had ever seen.

* * *

Locked in a staring contest with the ancient, Klaus felt an incredible pull to her and her magic. He could still sense his bond with Aurea, but it was muted — secondary. A shriek called to his attention, but he did not dare to take his eyes from the beat watching him so intently.

Aurea landed next to him, protectively placing her tail between him and the ancient. The blue-green dragon tilted her head in consideration, calculating. Enzo reacted to the motion, quickly sliding off her back and calling toward the castle. "Love, you might want to get out here!"

The doors opened, and a heavily pregnant woman waddled her way toward the dragons' standoff. Klaus nearly called out the man for his stupidity; she had no business getting between territorial creatures, let alone in her condition. His fears were confirmed when Aurea let a short stream of fire escape her mouth, releasing it toward the woman.

She, however, was less concerned. She just threw up her hand, magically blocking his dragon's fire and moving toward the ancient. Enzo tried to help, but the woman just shrugged him away as she leaned upon the ancient's sturdy leg.

Oddly enough, the ancient seemed to relax at the woman's touch. Her gaze still refused to leave Klaus.

"There's no need for a dramatic standoff," she sighed, speaking to Aurea. "This land has been claimed, and there's nothing of value to add to your hoard. I have no qualms about restraining your magic if you pose a threat."

Sensing her aura, Klaus recognized its brand of power from the market. "You're the granddaughter Sheila spoke of," he said. Narrowing his eyes, he finally pulled his gaze from the ancient. "She might have mentioned you were Chosen."

"I'm not Chosen," the woman insisted tiredly. "Not in the way you assume, anyway. This is a matter far older than your reckoning, and you and your dragon should leave."

Everything in Klaus rejected the thought. He needed to know more; he was ravenous with the desire for more information. More confusingly, he refused the notion of leaving the beautiful dragon staring daggers at Aurea's tail that still separated them.

He had been about to ask the woman what was happening, as she was clearly more informed about the nature of the ancient than he could hope to be, when Aurea suddenly snapped in frustration. Surprised, he watched his golden girl push off from the ground to hover threateningly in front of the older dragon.

The ancient huffed, almost like she was laughing at Aurea.

Aurea circled him protectively in retaliation, only pausing when a low growl rumbled from within the ancient. The sound was angry. _Possessive_.

It apparently took Enzo and the woman by surprise, too, as they openly gaped at the ancient's stern visage. They looked back to him, who was just as lost at the war of wills between the dragons.

"Caroline," the woman called out, desperate to break the tension. Gripping the ancient's leg, the woman closed her eyes. Her brow furrowed, as though in deep concentration.

Meanwhile, Enzo had been creeping closer to Klaus. He handed over a flask he kept in his vest. "Something tells me we'll need a drink, mate," Enzo said, closely watching the woman as she seemed to be having a very vocal conversation in her head. Her head shook vigorously before looking surprised, then annoyed.

Her eyes blazed open, landing on Klaus. He nervously glanced to his dragon still circling the air above him. "You need to send her away," the woman warned, grabbing his attention. "Dragons are too territorial to share anything, and Caroline will kill her if she stays much longer."

Nodding, Klaus figured he could come back another day. "We'll go," he started, but the woman shook her head.

"Caroline wants you to stay."

Shocked, he barely registered Aurea's pained roar above him. "What does an ancient want with me?"

The woman sighed. "I have no idea, all she's saying is 'mine,'" she explained, visibly agitated. "If she leaves now, your dragon can live."

"I'd do it," Enzo offered. "Gorgeous can be temperamental at best."

The ancient's head shifted, eyes narrowed at Enzo. "Is she glaring," Klaus asked, beyond confused at the utterly human reactions the dragon was giving.

"Klaus," the woman called, forcing him to focus. "Send your beast home."

"She won't leave without me," he said, shaking his head forcefully until the ancient, Caroline, let out a roar. Rather than the fear he expected to fill him, though, all Klaus felt was the raw power surrounding the dragon. Glancing up, he realized just how small Aurea looked.

"Nik!"

Turning, Klaus saw Kol running toward him. "I saw Aurea flying too low, and I heard the most ghastly—" Kol froze at the sight in front of him: a strange man with his brother, a beautiful woman with a rounded belly clutching at a massive dragon while Aurea hovered like an annoyed hummingbird. "What—"

"Kol," Klaus said, relieved his brother managed to find him as it provided the perfect opportunity. "I need you to fly Aurea home, she can't stay here anymore."

Kol shook his head. "What about you? I can't fly by myself."

"You have to," Klaus insisted, whistling for Aurea to land. "Quickly."

Aurea appeased him, though not very graciously. She snorted in anger when Kol was the one to climb onto her back. Reaching for her head, Klaus tried to smile. "Go, my lovely," he whispered. "It's not worth your life. I will be fine."

She shook her head free of his grasp, and she opened her mouth as though to carry him like a young kitten in her jaws. A smoky huff blew toward them from the ancient before Aurea could follow through.

"Go," Klaus said again, patting her leg as he cleared her space. "Take care of her, Kol. I don't know when I'll be home again."

A low rumble sounded from the ancient's chest, and Klaus felt the oddest sensation. It was as though he was already home. His heart still ached as he watched Aurea take flight, Kol unsteady atop her. His eyes followed their progress until they were little more than a speck in the sky.

"Come," the woman said, nodding toward the castle. "We need to talk."

Enzo went to aid her in walking back inside, despite her shaking off his efforts with a joke or two. Klaus followed them, watching the woman wave her hands a bit. He assumed she was allowing him past the barrier spell, but he was more concerned with the eyes he could feel staring into his back.

The ancient was regarding him with fire in her eyes, but Klaus didn't feel the least bit frightened. Even as the ground felt it might crumble beneath him when she took off for the falls, he wasn't scared. He could only smile at being Chosen yet again, by arguably the most powerful dragon in existence.

"Caroline," he whispered reverently.

* * *

Though the woman was wary about Klaus inspecting the room, Enzo seemed an easy-going sort. He made the easier target for answering the many questions swirling through Klaus's head.

"You know my name," he finally said, facing the woman watching him with suspicion. "I assume your friend told you, the one I met in the market. But I failed to catch her name or yours."

Despite her belly, the woman sat down with all the grace of a queen. "I'm Bonnie, Enzo's my husband," she answered primly.

Klaus was annoyed and intrigued at the obvious omission. "Is it just the three of you who live here with Caroline," he asked, looking for any sign of the blonde woman he had followed to the castle in the first place. He assumed the ancient resided below them, within the cliff. "The castle is surprisingly sparse for a dragon's hoard."

"That would depend on what a dragon hoards," a new voice chimed in. Klaus turned to see the blonde woman strolling into the room. "Though pretty, gold is difficult to store and it just sits there."

Licking his lips, Klaus kept his gaze locked on her. For some reason, he couldn't look away as she claimed the armchair near his. "Then what is it that Caroline hoards," he asked in a sultry tone. The girl smirked, only to have the moment broken by Bonnie.

"Caroline is a special case," Bonnie explained, irritated by their staring match. "Those Masters of your ancient Order were just gaining power when Caroline was already far older than your Aurea. They killed any dragons they could not control, taming the species until the progeny were no more than bloodlines and pets."

Klaus fumed at the insolent tone. "Aurea is more than that to me," he snapped, though he had seen first-hand just how the Order could belittle their dragons. He had always vowed to be better than that, and he didn't appreciate the implication he was disrespectful.

With the way the blonde pursed her lips, it seemed she was also displeased.

"Play nice, mate," Enzo warned, shifting closer to Bonnie on the couch they shared.

Chastened, Klaus nodded for the witch to continue.

"For her own protection, Caroline went into hiding in this very castle," Bonnie said, looking around. "My ancestors found her essentially hibernating, and they knew better than to allow anyone near a dragon in a deep sleep for fear of when they awoke. A spell was placed on the castle, keeping humans out and Caroline in."

The blonde snorted in amusement, drawing Klaus's attention. "The confinement of an ancient you've been Chosen by amuses you," he asked dryly. If he was to be berated for domesticating a proud creature, he felt justified in turning it back on them.

"The idea such a simple spell could keep an ancient confined is laughable," she clarified. "A dragon's magic is powerful, and it grows more so with age. It's why your Masters were so determined to eliminate the ancient ones in favor of eggs. Pups are far easier to manipulate for their own purposes."

Thinking of Aurea, Klaus furrowed his brow in concern. "Aurea Chose me, even still in the egg," he said softly. "A Master was traveling through the area, demonstrating to local villages what it meant to join the Order. He carried her egg as a prop," he realized, disgusted. "He let me hold it, to test the weight, and she began to hatch."

"That means nothing," the blonde scoffed. "Eggs hatch, it's natural."

"Is it natural for eggs to stop hatching the minute the Master took it back," Klaus challenged. "Aurea recoiled so fully, her magic began to repair her egg. She would not hatch until I held her again."

Gripping the armrests, the woman seethed. Enzo reached over to rub her arm, but it didn't seem to relax her. "A dragon does not choose companions so young, or at least not wisely," she huffed, chest heaving with agitation. "Your pup merely distrusted the Master instinctually, as she ought. Otherwise, she has no claim on you."

Klaus reared back, surprised at her vehemence. There was something familiar about her anger, too. "You still haven't told me your name," he remembered, some undefinable realization bristling the back of his neck. "Nor what it is that Caroline hoards. She keeps this castle for something."

"For us," Bonnie answered, sagely watching his reactions. "Caroline hoards companions. What young generations of dragons have forgotten is that it is quality of the hoard that truly matters, not quantity. For years now, she has been content with Enzo and myself. She was overjoyed to learn of my pregnancy, a young child to add to the household."

Focusing solely on the blonde staring at him, Klaus breathed deeply. "What aren't you telling me?"

She stood, slowly walking toward him only to drop in his lap. Her body was warm as her fingers dragged through his hair. "My name is Caroline," she whispered, playfully tugging at an ear. "And I want you to be mine."

* * *

Klaus gulped as a sense of belonging rushed through him. "You're Caroline," he said in a strangled whisper. Taking in the fierce blue-green of her eyes and the magic emanating more obviously from her, he was helpless to his hands gripping her hips. He wanted her closer.

"And you're Klaus," she teased, leaning into his touch as she continued her preening.

"You weren't so affectionate with me in the market," he noted.

Caroline shrugged. "I did not know I wanted you until the pup dared to stake a claim she did not understand," she explained. "A dragon knows best what they covet when another attempts to steal it away. The fact that she was able to leave you does not bode well."

Tightening his hold, Klaus narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean," he hissed. His arousal spiked at the subtle shift of her hips, but he could not let a slight against Aurea stand.

"My kind do not let go," Caroline hummed in answer, unconcerned by his ire. "I would rather have killed you than to let you fly away from me. You would be mine, or you would be nothing."

Such an admission should have warned him off, but the lonely boy who fought tooth and nail to keep his family bound to him appreciated her desire for his companionship. "And what does it mean," he asked, almost purring, "to be yours?"

Almost forgotten, Bonnie and Enzo groaned at how Caroline had all but clawed her way into Klaus's lap. "Really," Enzo asked, idly rubbing Bonnie's shoulder. "Your first reaction to a dragon seeking your utter devotion isn't 'how are you human?' Gorgeous, surely you would want someone brighter around the castle. Bonnie and I won't want him dumbing down our child."

Bonnie's elbow to his gut didn't phase the man, but Caroline's harsh glare did. "I let you stay, didn't I?"

Oddly reminded of his own sibling dynamic, Klaus still took the implied danger of antagonizing a dragon — human or not — as a credible threat to the man's life.

Then Bonnie laughed. "Come on," she said, shoving Enzo off the couch so he could help her stand. "Draw me a bath and maybe I'll be willing to talk Caroline down from lighting you like a match."

"Promises, promises," Enzo joked, winking at Caroline as they took their leave.

Klaus kept his eyes on the ancient dragon cuddling him in the form of an angel. "Alone at last," he mumbled, content with her soft petting.

Shaking her head, Caroline tugged at his hair. "Never alone," she corrected. "You are mine, and you shall stay with me."

"As Bonnie and Enzo do?" Eyebrow raised, Klaus wondered at their situation. Caroline had all but propositioned him, after all. "If I am to be yours, I would also want you to be mine."

Caroline laughed, a light and airy sound Klaus then craved. "They are mine as well, but not in the way you imply," she said. Leaning forward, she nuzzled his ear with her nose. "Bonnie was the one to wake me, and I will forever be grateful to her. Enzo was an unfortunate tag-along, but I grew to love him, too. They are mine in the sense that I will protect them from harm, provide for them as they have done for me."

"I have a family, too," Klaus said, hoping Kol and Aurea made it back safely. "Am I ever to see them again? Aurea?"

Snarling, Caroline leaned back. "You are not a prisoner here," she scolded.

"You said you would prefer to see me dead than with Aurea," Klaus pointed out, banding his arms around Caroline's back to keep her from leaving his lap. "I believe that's worth asking questions."

Pursing her lips, Caroline regarded him coolly. She allowed her hands to rest on his arms, though her light stroking had stopped completely. "The first thrall of a dragon's quarry can be all-encompassing," she explained. "It is difficult to be rational when faced with losing the object of your desire so soon after realizing said desire. I am capable of great violence, do not forget." Softening her posture, her expression finally warmed. "Family is good, and they would be welcome to join my hoard."

Klaus nodded, appeased for the moment but for her obvious exception. "And Aurea," he pushed.

"A pet dragon is not a dragon at all," she answered, more sad than angry. "My kin have all died out, my species withered to nothing more than a point of pride for old men."

"A dragon," he whispered, recognizing the determined fire in her eyes from the ancient's stand-off. His fingers moved slowly, sliding up and down the fabric covering her hips. The blue dress she wore made her look the modest maiden, but Caroline was so much more than that. "How?"

She smiled at the earnest expression on his face. "You like this form, then," she asked coyly, moving toward him again. "I was quite angry when I first realized my scales were gone."

"What happened?"

"When I went to sleep, I did so knowing I might not awake for many years," she said, her gaze distant with memories. "I wish I could say I felt the Bennett spell on my castle, but it was subtle enough not to disturb my slumber. It wasn't until Bonnie raised the spell that I woke. No one had entered my home in centuries, and her magic was amplified by my own. The first sight I found was a frantic Bonnie bent over Enzo's collapsed body."

Brow furrowed, Klaus did not understand. "Was he hurt?"

"He fainted," Caroline laughed. "Apparently, they were not expecting a dragon within the falls."

"And I was not expecting a dragon with curls," Klaus prodded. He had yet to know the story of her human form. He softened his impatience by playing with her hair. "Was it Bonnie who did this to you?"

Tilting her head, Caroline wondered if he spoke in accusation. "It was not malicious," she defended easily. "Excited at the rush of power, Bonnie attempted to communicate with me."

"I saw her before," Klaus said, remembering how the witch had clutched at Caroline's leg. "She appeared to understand you just fine."

"It has been many years since my hibernation," Caroline said. "We have had much practice in combining our magic for desired results. Besides, the accident is much more interesting." She grinned as Klaus sat up, instantly alert; she rewarded his action by cuddling closer. "I was still tired, and Bonnie's rush of power was enough to tip the balance in her favor. Her intent was to grant me a voice, but the magic performs in unpredictable ways. I received a voice, but it required a human body to speak."

She gestured to her very human body, which Klaus eagerly took in with a hungry gaze.

"But your dragon," he said wondrously. Sliding a hand up her back, he whispered, "Your wings."

"Another happy accident," she answered with a shrug. "My magic was still infinitely more powerful, and Bonnie had only borrowed some of its potency. I transformed back just as Enzo was coming around from his fainting spell. Bonnie had to convince him it really happened." Caroline chuckled with the memory. "However, my body had already acclimated to the feel of the spell. It took only a few tries to perfect the transition at will."

"Amazing," Klaus whispered. Everything about her drew him in. He thought he understood a dragon's possessiveness, but if it was anything like the pull to keep her against him forever, he had severely underestimated the notion. He drew her closer, finally leaning up to brush her lips with his.

Caroline stilled, only tilting her head at the slight touch. "I've seen Bonnie and Enzo," she mused. "They seem to enjoy this, but I have never understood the pleasure."

His dimples somehow made the smirk on his face all the more evil. He abruptly jerked her toward him, crushing her breasts against his chest. "May I show you?"

* * *

 _A month later_

Caroline pouted, gripping his waist as he kissed her forehead one last time. "You dare to test a dragon's hold on their hoard," she teased. Her voice was tinged with sadness, despite the levity she tried to convey as he prepared to leave her for the first time in weeks. She had flown him to the edge of her lands, a short day's walk to his family home.

Smiling, Klaus hugged her tightly. "My sister's letters are increasing in vitriol," he explained for the hundredth time. "I appreciate your offer to let them stay here, but I need to learn to let them have their own lives."

"Overrated," Caroline joked, though she growled lightly as he pulled away. Her possessive nature had improved with Klaus's arrival, the trust she felt in their bond soothing her instinctual desire. It had also worsened incredibly since his suggestion that he visit his previous home. Despite her vast power, she could not make him stay. "Will you come back?"

Her small voice took him by surprise. "Do you really think so low of me," he asked, incredulous. Wrapping his arms around her again, he made sure to look her in the eyes. "Love, all the dragons in the world couldn't keep me from you."

Caroline snorted indelicately. There was certainly one that would try, even if she wouldn't win. "You are mine," she warned him, heat burning in her throat. Even if her human form could not produce fire, the warmth was a comfort to her anger. "I will not allow your pet to challenge that."

"Aurea has chosen Kol in my absence," Klaus reminded her. When his sister wrote about the change in the Mikaelson household, he had expected to feel anger and jealousy — a natural paranoia that came from many siblings in an unloving home. With Caroline in his arms, though, all he felt was a deep pride for his baby brother. "I did want you to come with me."

"I know," Caroline sighed, pressing her forehead to his chest. "Just as I do not want her here, I would not trespass on another's territory. As Bonnie tells Enzo, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Klaus ran his fingers through her hair, chuckling. "She only tells him that to get him out of the castle and away from her," he noted. Since the birth of their child, Enzo had been particular cloying to his wife. She loved the man, but Bonnie was prone to irritation with a screaming child at her breast. Some alone time was to be appreciated, he supposed. "I do appreciate the sentiment, though."

Raising her chin, Caroline smiled serenely. "Be safe," she whispered before claiming his lips with hers a final time.

"I will return," he promised with a smirk. "However long it takes."


End file.
